


Fair Games

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace lets Hex take her to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Games

It's not a date. Hex had to keep reminding himself of that. Sure they had gone to the fair by themselves. The Doctor had left to go look at plants after breakfast and they hadn't seen him since. Just because Ace had let him buy her lunch as well as tickets for the rides didn't make it a date.

It was becoming his mantra. It wasn't a date. He told himself that when Ace won a giant stuffed rabbit for him. He told himself that when Ace agreed to get one of those silly chalk pictures done with him. He had told himself that the entire day until by the end he could almost accept it.

It came as a bit of a shock then when they returned to the TARDIS and he got ready to go his own way back to his room that Ace stopped him. "Oye, Hex where do think you're going?"

"Back to my room. Can't really care this thing around forever." He held up the rabbit as he spoke.

"True. Put by the console." Ace set down her own small teddy bear he'd managed to win for her and the framed picture of them and waited for him to follow her example. "Now I do believe it's traditional after a date to walk me back to my room."

"Date. This was a date?"

"What did you think it was? You think I'd win a stuffed rabbit for just anybody? Come along Hexy. Maybe I'll let you kiss me goodnight."


End file.
